She knew why.
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Ok this a quite a dark piece about Madison (Tomoyo) thinking about Sakura and making a decision. It deals with suicide and some Yuri (more if I continue writing) I hope the rating is alright. But still be warned. If you're easily offended don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, any of the characters, Madison. etc. someone else does (CLAMP i believe)  
Summery: Madison (Tomoyo) thinks about Sakura and their relationship.  
Authors note: I've only seen Two episodes od CCS and I saw a lot of potential for Sakura and Madison Yuri . SO I sought out fanfic (which I found) now I've written a dark fic based on my bad mood and some fic I've read. Just to let you know sorry if the character portrayal upsets you but like I said I've only seen two eps. Also, the title, I hate usually hate titles so sorry about the stink title.  
  
Madison watched the light bounce off the metalic surface of the knife she held "Why can't you love me?" She asked the empty room. A tear rolled down cheek as she brought the knife to her wrist. Her hand was shaking violently. She didn't know if could do it. After all she'd been through with Sakura, could she really end her life? She always knew she couldn't have the other girl, so why now did she want to end it all? Madison looked at the ceiling as she pushed the cool blade into her warm skin. She knew why.  
  
TBC..?  
  
Ok I don't if I should write more of this and where to take it, so I want your feedback, tell me what you'd like to happen. I'm thinking of writing two differnt endings, a happy and sad one, let me know what u think. Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves my self esteem. Constructive critism is brilliant it helps improve my writing. 


	2. Sad ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, any of the characters, Madison. etc. someone else does (CLAMP i believe)  
Summery: This is the second chapter the sad ending. there will another chapter which will a differnt and happy ending for the first chapter :) understand? no? good.  
Authors note: I've only seen Two episodes od CCS and I saw a lot of potential for Sakura and Madison Yuri . SO I sought out fanfic (which I found) now I've written a dark fic based on my bad mood and some fic I've read. Just to let you know sorry if the character portrayal upsets you but like I said I've only seen two eps. Also, the title, I hate usually hate titles so sorry about the stink title.  
  
  
Sakura looked down at the grave of her best friend. She didn't notive as the rain mixed with her tears. She didn't care. She knelt down, and her fingers traced the name engraved on the stone. "Why did you leave me?" She asked the grave "Why didn't you tell me you where unhappy? I couldn't helped. I could have tried!" Sakura knew she wouldn't get answers. Madison's cold body was in the earth now, she couldn't answer. " you didn't even leave me an explination all you left was blood, your blood. Everywhere."  
Sakura watched the raindrops slide down the smooth stone surface that marked Madisons final resting place.  
"How could you do this to me?!" Sakura yelled "how could you leave me all alone, you're my best friend, why didn't you trust me to tell me what was wrong, why did you leave me?"  
Sakura took a deep breath and whisperd "I love you Madison" She started shaking, she couldn't believe she only realised how much she had cared for the other girl, it wasn't fair she only reaslised now that Madison had been ripped away from her. "I'll never get to see your smile again, I'll never get to wear another outfit or battle costume you made for me, and now I'll never get to tell you I love you, I'll never have the chance to grow old with you, to be with you, to make love with you" Sakura's body was wracked with sobs and she continued to talk to the grave. She heard a noise and turned to see Li standing behind her. He extended a hand to help her up "It's raining Sakura, come, I'll take you home" Sukura let him help her to her feet and wrap an arm around her. He gently wiped away the tears now that she had stopped crying  
"I love you Sakura" He said softly. All she could do was start to cry again.   
  
AN: Um yea, hope it's not to short, I think the happy one will be longer. please leave a review.  
Flames are welcome, they feed my amusement. Praise is great it improves my self esteem. Constructive critism is brilliant it helps improve my writing. 


End file.
